


Lust and Frustration

by brilliantdreams



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Established Relationship, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/pseuds/brilliantdreams
Summary: Charles is a little bit mean to Erik while trying to recruit a new mutant. Erik has him make it right.





	Lust and Frustration

“Oh, I see, you’re concerned about Erik? Don’t pay much attention to him, he’s all hot air! I can assure you, there isn’t much more to him than that pretty face. He’s not always this uptight.”

 

It was flippant; the way Charles had said it. But Erik knew it was all for show. That Charles didn’t really mean it. He knew it was just the telepath’s way of trying to hearten the mutant they were propositioning after Erik had stupidly blurted out something that had been misconstrued as a threat. The girl had been frightened by his offhand comment and the way he’d shown his teeth to her when he smiled.

He hadn’t meant to scare her. Though how Erik had glared when she’d all but fallen over herself as she served their table, probably hadn’t helped him curry any favour with the girl either. She’d clearly been totally star struck by Charles’ good-looks and charm (which, of course, had all been for the purpose of winning her over too), and Erik hadn’t liked it.

But ill-timed humour, and Charles’ good intentions aside, Erik was having trouble letting that little comment go. It niggled at him as Charles gave him a mental elbow jab, to remind him to thank the young lady for her time. And it continued to worm into him as they resumed their journey, rejected yet again.

It hadn’t meant anything.

And yet.

 

Out on the road, the dinky rental car they had procured two days ago came to an abrupt stop, swerving rudely out of Charles’ control and planting itself firmly on the side of a long stretch of empty road, about an hour outside of nowhere special.

“Erik! What on Earth?!”

The cloud of dust before the windshield that had kicked up as Erik literally slammed them to a halt, was settling on the hood of the car. Charles, disgruntled and nursing a wrenched wrist, was grappling for the map in the back seat.

“Did we take a wrong turn? We’ve been on this road for over three quarters of an hour.”

Erik watched Charles leaning over the seat with sharp eyes. That petty niggling feeling in his stomach, left him content for a moment to watch Charles pour hopelessly over the massive map he’d smoothed out over the back seats. They’d not taken a wrong turn, there were no turns to take. The comment had finally baited him, and now he was seething. Likely at himself more than anything— _how juvenile_ , but stealing the car out of Charles’ control had certainly been satisfying regardless.

While the other man _umm_ ’ed and _ahh_ ’ed, Erik let his gaze settle on where Charles pants had pulled taut with the twisted angle. The fabric was tight over the form of the man’s thigh and the swell of his backside, which was lifted off of his seat to accommodate his consideration of the map.

Erik felt his mouth go dry, and the pent up buzzing energy that, until now had been manifesting as grinding his teeth and side eyeing Charles childishly, began to curl like a question in the bottom of his stomach. A significantly less childlike feeling that seemed to be more and more common the longer he spent with Charles, woke in his body. Charles had a maddening knack for turning Erik from irritation to humour or, in this case, to arousal, with the slightest of ease.

He wanted...

Erik’s legs tingled and his toes curled as Charles plopped back in his seat with an airy “ _hmph”_ and turned eyes, made all the more bright and blue by the flush of exertion across his cheeks, back to his companion.

The man was frowning puzzledly, clearly expecting Erik to explain precisely why he’d dragged them off to the side of the road.

“Erik, I--”

With absolutely no warning, Erik jerked Charles forward by the lapels of his ridiculous tweed jacket, and dragged him gracelessly over the gearbox and into Erik, who met him with a bruising kiss. It was rough and Erik had smacked his knee on the glove compartment doing so, but as Charles’ hands scurried to take purchase on his shoulders, kissing him back eagerly, Erik’s body stirred with heat; annoyance and _want_ buzzing together in a sensation that hummed through the car itself.

They broke apart.

“That was…” began Charles. His lips were already obscenely red.

“Still think I’m uptight?” Erik almost snarled, punctuated the question with another kiss. “Nothing but hot air?” Charles made a sweet dazed sound from the back of his throat as Erik, not waiting for an answer, took to his neck, applying tongue and teeth along well-learned hot spots. Charles groaned appreciatively.

“Is that what this is about?” he mumbled huskily, tipping his head sideways so Erik could lay wet kisses under his jaw. Erik’s answer was broadcasted in the way he pulled Charles’ hair between his fingers, making the telepath bare his throat to him.

“You know I didn’t mean it, of course. You’re not u-up…” Erik tongue was tasting the shell of Charles’ ear. “Uptight… _Erik,_ ” Charles breathed. One of Erik’s hands had made its way inside Charles’ suit jacket and shoved his waistcoat’s buttons open, leaving Erik free to trace patterns over Charles’ chest. His fingertips brushed teasingly across tight nipples through the man’s breezy white dress shirt.  “I do b-believe I also said you had a pretty face, if you recall. But if you want to prove that you’re not uptight but doing this, then I’m certainly not opposed…”

Charles made another satisfyingly lush sound, beginning to huff, and his hands quickly became more attentive where they rested on Erik’s shoulder. Clever fingers made their way along the seam of the sweater and then tugged suggestively at the collar. Erik shrugged him off and then pulled up, pressing his face into Charles’ breathing space. He cocked his head in mock-pondering and brushed his lips tantalizingly over Charles’, a dark smile growing.

“Do you want something, Charles?”

The man in question pressed forward, grabbing for Erik’s collar again with an impatient “darling, you know what I want”, making to climb across into Erik’s lap. But Erik shoved him back in his seat harshly.

“Charles,” he said warningly, voice a low rumble. Beneath his palm, Charles’ chest was heaving in surprise, but blue, blue eyes sparked in interest. Charles didn’t need to use his telepathy to understand what was going on. Hot anticipation began to well in the pit of Erik’s stomach as Charles dipped his chin obediently, coy and silent.

“It really was rude of you to say those things about me…” Erik continued. “And I know very well what you would like me to do to you. But I think you’ll have to put me in a better mood before anything like that. Until you leaned over that seat, all I wanted to do to you was shove you out the car door.”

Erik could feel Charles’ amusement light up at the edges of awareness. He gazed up at Erik through his eyelashes and purred, “perhaps there is something I could do to make you feel better? Something to prove I don’t think those nasty things about you at all...”

As Charles spoke, knowing exactly where they both wanted this to go, Erik slid his seat back and then reached for his belt.

“Perhaps.” He worked it open and then popped his button. The zipper, he opened without his hands, and heard Charles breathe sharply through nose. He was leaning over the seats before Erik had finished shoving his pants and underwear out of the way.

The head of Erik’s cock promptly disappeared inside of Charles red, red mouth and Erik groaned as Charles wasted no time beginning to suck in earnest. Pressure immediately began to build within Erik—Charles tended to have that effect. Not enough to desperately chase after yet; but gentle waves of pleasure washing over him as Charles slid his mouth all the way down and hollowed his lovely cheeks. Erik hummed out his approval. He rocked his hips a little in his seat as Charles built his rhythm; soft and slow.

And then faster, and not so gently. Charles’ clever tongue began to do unspeakable things, sucking and licking in all the ways he knew Erik liked. His mouth was wet and warm and it made Erik feel tight and flustered. Charles was beginning to know Erik too well; both a curse and a luxury in that Charles could so quickly make it _so good,_ which was satisfying but well, quick. Watching Charles lovely curly head bob in his lap, listening to him suck and moan through his mouthful when Erik’s hand brushed along his spine, soon brought an edge to Erik’s breath. His hips rolled more urgently in his seat, seeking, making Charles moan when Erik made him take his cock more surely into his mouth. The air grew heated and thick and Erik bit back a whine, breathing in groans, suppressing the urge to chase his pleasure, to need it, to claw for it.

Sensing it, Charles pulled back for a break, continuing to stroke slowly with just his hands while they both caught their breath.

“You’re gorgeous,” lavished Charles; to Erik’s cock or to Erik himself, Erik wasn’t sure, but he swelled with arousal and pride regardless, pressing his heels into the footwell and fisting his hands to keep from hurrying Charles back to the task at hand. He thought Charles might have wanted to laugh, but the telepath kept quiet as he touched Erik gently.

“May I have some more?” asked Charles after a moment, and when Erik nodded his permission, Charles took just the head of Erik’s cock in his mouth and licked and sucked there before sinking back down. Erik moaned under his breath and finally let his hands find their home in Charles’ hair, resting on the back of his head. He wound his fingers among the curls.

“Good boy...” he breathed, tipping head back against the headrest. Erik had been annoyed, but not annoyed enough to deserve _this._ But he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Charles obediently worked him back up, taking Erik deep into his mouth until Erik couldn’t help but moan, and then led him back down again. Then, he looked up at Erik, expression a needy question mark; half for show and half Charles’ real desire. When Erik smirked at him, prompting Charles to sit up, Erik could see where his pants had grown tight over his clothed erection.

“Alright then, Charles.”

Once again, Charles made to climb over the seat and into Erik’s lap. Erik stopped him.

"Ah," he tsked, nodding at Charles. "Off." A jerk of his chin at the man's pants. Charles licked his lips, staring at Erik dazedly, pupils swollen and cheeks flushed, before he nodded and began to strip. The jacket and waistcoat came first, then he pushed off his shoes and toed off his socks. Erik watched, breathing noisily through his nose as Charles undid his belt, then his button and zip. He wasn't even trying to be sexy about it, but watching Charles, all pink and quivering, Charles who had just had Erik’s cock in his mouth, hook his thumbs into his pants and tug his underwear down with them had Erik aching. When Charles’ fingers began to pop his shirt buttons, Erik let him undo the top three, revealing where Charles’ chest was deep red as though he'd spilled wine down his front, before he stopped him.

"Leave that on..."

Charles sat back dutifully, eyes glassy and dark, cock pink and hard. Waiting while Erik took a moment to drink it all in.

Charles' body was scholarly; his long years of study reflected in where he was pleasantly soft through his belly and thighs, but more wiry and strong in arms that had no doubt spent copious time lugging heavy books and papers all over campus. And usually these things, this sweet, sensual softness to Charles, made Erik unspeakably tender. Made him take Charles with luxurious patience and gentleness until the man was begging him to be less careful. But today, with Charles' lips slick and puffy, and a residual harshness still humming along the edge of Erik’s lust, he found his voice hard as he growled "come here" to Charles; an order. His hands were more rough than gentle when he pulled the other man across the seats by his shirt.

While Charles climbed eagerly into his lap, Erik shoved the car door outward with a fist to the metal, and stretched his seat as wide as the fabric of the cover would allow without ripping, to make room. Then he pushed Charles’ thighs open at the knee to have the man splayed over his own legs, kneeling either side of him. Charles moaned, arching his back, rutting his cock shamelessly against Erik and pressing his luscious arse into Erik's hand when he grabbed at it.

The car suffered further disfigurement as Charles' head bumped the roof, making Erik shove it upward.

"Erik, fuck me..."

“Mmmm, I’m not sure you deserve it yet.”

Curious fingers wasted no time finding their way to Charles’ entrance to brush with dry friction, teasing, barely there.

They kissed; Erik dominating and aggressive, nipping at Charles’ lip, leaning forward, crowding him against the dashboard. Charles’ knees were trembling.

“Tell me…” murmured Erik when they parted, dark and soft, pressing his jaw to Charles’, breathing in the other’s now heady scent. Charles moaned as Erik’s index finger made lazy circles, his other hand taking a firm hold of Charles’ hip to still where he’d been rubbing their cocks together between them. Erik drew back and rested his head on the headrest as he let the seat recline backward with purposeful slowness. He lay half back in the seat, watching Charles in his lap, a smirk curled about his lips.

“Tell me something nice, something to really make up for those things you said, and I’ll _consider_ fucking you...”

Charles, licked his lips, eyelids heavy and expression drunk. He was bright pink against his crisp white shirt. His chest huffed gently.

“I may require some encouragement to start…” he said softly, almost like a question; a hint that perhaps he wasn’t as far gone as he appeared. Erik grinned wickedly and decided to allow it. The hand at Charles’ hip slunk around and weighed the heavy warmth of his cock before giving it a few, slow strokes. The telepath hummed his approval, tipping his head toward the roof.

“Oh yesss, Erik,” he murmured, rocking his hips.

While Charles took a moment to luxuriate, Erik cast a thought to the suitcase in the backseat, tugging the zip open, and fishing inside for the metal cap (an exceptionally good idea on Erik’s part) of the lube that Charles kept hidden beneath a nest of too many cardigans. He then floated it into his palm and popped the lid with his thumb. Charles eyed it almost hungrily through half-mast eyes. Erik let go of his cock in favour of generously slicking his fingers; an action Charles too watched with interest. Erik leaned back, warming the lubricant between finger and thumb, quirking an expectant eyebrow.

“You are a _tease_ …” began Charles. Erik smiled a little. “But God, I love it… You are extraordinary, delectable… Devilishly handsome, I hope you know… You’re tall and broad and strong. Surely everyone who meets you thinks about fucking you…”

Erik hummed encouragingly and reached to slide wet fingers between the cheeks of Charles’ arse in reward. The telepath hissed and pushed back, pressing his hole against Erik.

“Y-Your mind is beautiful, Erik. I’ve never met someone whose mind is just as captivating as his looks. You’re so… _bright_ , so vivid, and I… _haah_ … I… feel so… It turns me on…”

Erik pushed the finger inside. Charles groaned. “ _Yesss_ , I want you, Erik. Please, I want you in me…”

His finger inside Charles disappeared to the knuckle and the slid out again, shiny and wet. In and out in a slow, steady rhythm. He gave Charles a moment to adjust, just long enough to like it, before he stilled. A playful threat to which Charles sucked in a hurried breath and continued desperately.

“When you use your mutation--” _Oh?_ The finger resumed, working in that rhythm while Charles spoke. “-- to open your bloody zipper, oh my god, Erik. It should be stupid, it shouldn’t be sexy, but your mutation, your control… T-That night in the water, when you moved the anchor… I’d never seen anything so extraordinary…”

Erik’s cock pulsed where it lay against his stomach. Charles talking about his mutation during sex was… Well. He pressed another finger inside Charles, earning a hiss and a whine from the telepath. It was tight but Charles’ mouth was open and his eyes were shut in a blissful expression. He bore his weight on his hands braced on Erik’s stomach while he rocked to meet Erik’s fingers. Erik used his free hand to trace patterns onto the inside of Charles thighs where they were splayed over Erik’s legs, and then over his stomach, and up to where Erik could just reach his nipples. He rubbed one under the calloused pad of his thumb and felt Charles loosen around him with a sigh.

It went on that way. Charles babbling flattering nonsense—“I want you Erik, I want you _inside_ me.”, “Put the seat up a little, _oh God_ , but don’t stop…” until Charles was moaning so lavishly that he could barely speak, and Erik had three fingers inside him, pumping in and out while Charles shamelessly drove himself onto them. It was slippery and warm and Erik was struggling, full to the brim with sweet talk and lust.

“Touch me, Charles,” Erik groaned out, and Charles didn’t need to be told twice.

“ _Erik_ , oh, Erik,” he moaned when he took Erik’s cock in both hands, stroking sloppily. “Put it in me, _please_.” At the words, Charles’ body clenched around Erik’s fingers; a request that Erik couldn’t put off granting any longer.

“Come here, come here,” he whispered under his breath, pulling his fingers out and taking Charles by the hips.

It only took a moment. Charles was wet and aching and Erik slid in and in until Charles was seated as low as he could go, making sweet little whines all the while. And _Gott--_ it was so _hot_ inside of Charles that Erik felt his eyelids flutter and heard a long, loud moan roll out of him against his will. He’d never get used to this. How satisfying it felt to be inside of Charles.

“Move…” he murmured to Charles who was watching him, hair wild from Erik’s hands and the sweat gathered on his brow. His pupils were blown black as he licked his lips and then braced his hands on Erik’s stomach and did as he was told.

Another of those helpless moans slipped out of Erik and Charles was huffing too; _oohs_ and _aahs_ and keening _Erik_ s as he began to roll his hips, taking Erik in and sliding him out. It was slick and tight and _good._ In and out, with Charles arching his back and Erik’s hands on his hips, guiding him to take Erik deeper, hold him tighter.

“Erik, please... I need…” Charles lifted a hand from Erik’s stomach and touched his own, fingers trailing into the curls at the base of his cock. “Please…”

“You do it,” Erik replied breathlessly, and Charles almost looked hurt. But it was hardly the first thing Erik had ordered him to do today.

“You selfish thing, you,” Charles purred, breath hitching and tone breaking with the way he was keeping rhythm as he spoke. Erik smiled, a surge of arousal washing over him. But they were too far in for him to keep this up. To even pretend like Charles fucking himself into Erik’s lap wasn’t the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. That Charles couldn’t have so easily had his way with Erik from the beginning. That he wasn’t ablaze with lust for Charles after having the world’s strongest telepath play along with him, praise him, lay himself out for him.

“I want to watch you,” he explained with a soft laugh. Charles keened, arching his back, pressing his chest out, rushing his hips forward to pick up the pace. He eagerly began to touch himself, letting lush moans of relief tumble from those sinful red lips.

Erik adjusted his feet on the car floor to lift his knees a little and _oh yes,_ that was perfect. Charles clenched tighter around him, immediately fucking himself more roughly onto Erik as Erik’s cock pressed deliciously on that spot inside him. Charles moaned loudly, indulgently-- there was no one to hear after all, and Erik found himself struggling to keep his eyes open with how his body began to tighten.

Apparently Charles was just as gone. His telepathy must have been getting shaky at the edges because Erik was suddenly treated to a burst of hot pleasure along his spine, and an image of himself as Charles saw him from above. His own face looked soft around the edges and his eyes were brighter than what was usual as Erik looked at himself through all that Charles layered onto him; lust and (though he'd been rather mean all afternoon) affection and trust. He felt Charles’ attention on Erik’s tongue resting behind his teeth as he panted hotly, on his hands, broad and warm around Charles hips, on the strength of Erik’s legs between his thighs.

And Charles probably wasn't consciously thinking about it in this moment, but beneath _this_ , this heat and connection that made Erik glow to Charles, he could feel the other man's constant delight in Erik seated deep inside his mind. He felt how it felt seeing Erik watch over their growing brood of young mutants with such fierce protectiveness, what it was like when Erik made a particularly well played move during a chess game and then grinned ferally in a way that apparently Charles liked. He felt the excitement that not just this, but something like resting their feet together under a table, invoked in Charles.

There was another shot of heat and then Erik was out, back looking at Charles, flushed rosy and moaning atop him. His cock was leaking as he bounced in Erik's lap, one hand stroking desperately, the twist of his wrist jerky and quick. Erik couldn't catch his breath. The telepath’s voice sounded ruined and close to sobbing as the most obscene sounds rolled out of him, Erik's name tangled up in each rasping breath.

It was too much. Seeing Charles like this; wanton and hot and close, and knowing how he saw Erik. Knowing what was going on in that bright, brilliant mind.

"Erik..." Charles moaned thickly, opening his eyes over bright red cheeks and golden freckles.

And the sight of him wrecked Erik so suddenly, so thoroughly, that his fingers dug tight into Charles hips, and he couldn't help crying out brokenly as release crashed through him. He went tumbling and dragged Charles over with him, their minds a mix of bright blissful white, bodies set on fire; hot hot hot and good, good. _So good_.

_YES_ , blared Charles’ mind and Erik was certain his was doing the same.

 

After, they lay reclined in the passenger seat, Charles draped over Erik’s chest, eyes closed, skin warm and flushed while Erik petted his damp hair. Erik had rolled down the windows but it was still hot and sleepy in the car. Charles was a mess. Naked aside from his now very crinkled white shirt, while Erik only had his pants to his knees and hadn’t bothered to take off his sweater which, given that it would definitely need a wash, he would have to ball up and hide in the back seat before they drove into any respectable town.

“You are hopeless,” Charles said, words round and lazy with his cheek pressed into Erik’s shoulder. “You got angry and tense and then decided you needed sex and control.”

Erik snorted.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

A beat.

“No, you certainly did not.”

Eventually, Charles dragged himself upright and clambered off of Erik, back to his own seat. After fishing his clothes out of the foot well, he tossed them into the backseat.

“You can’t stay like that!” Erik exclaimed, wide eyed.

“Oh, darling, you’d be surprised what people can be convinced into not seeing,” replied Charles with a playful smile. “Will you drive?” he added, making no indication that he intended to swap out of the driver’s seat. Erik stared. Usually, Charles was very strict about keeping a low profile. But not today apparently.

Perhaps Erik ought to pull over to fuck Charles senseless more often.

Regardless, Erik started the engine. Charles drew his knees up to rest them against the steering wheel, revealing where his thighs and arse were still pink and slippery, and the engine sounds died as Erik suffered a swift hot flush.

“Charles, put your pants on,” he choked. Charles glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and then reclined the seat so he could stretch out.

“I thought I’d leave them off. Save us some time at the next hotel, hm?”

Erik covered his face, laughing breathlessly—“you are _insane_!” but started the car.


End file.
